Confined
by ThisIsMySmutAccount
Summary: Coco Adel decides she needs a change of clothes after a light fashion faux pas. The end result, somehow forces her and Jaune Arc into a stuffy and cramped locker located inside the girl's currently in-use changing room. But hey, what could possibly happen? Coco x Jaune. One-shot. Rated M.


**Disclaimer** – I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth.

* * *

 **Confined**

Beacon's resident fashionista walked out of the school's amphitheater and into the school campus alongside the rest of her teammates. As always, she held a confidence to her walk that pertained to all of her mannerisms. In the lead position, she slowed to a stop. Turning over her shoulder, she flashed a smug half smile.

"You lot look warn out." She playfully noted as she looked over the rest of her team. "Really broke a sweat in there."

Just finished wiping down her face with a hand towel, Velvet met the other's comments with a somewhat weary expression. "We always brake a sweat during combat practice, Coco. Everyone but you." There was no bitterness, if anything, it was probably closer to adoration.

Rotating around fully, Coco crossed her arms as she smiled in full. "Sweat stains are a no-go, hon. Especially not in polyester or rayon fabrics." She mentioned, as though since staining her clothes would be inconvenient, her body naturally accommodated.

Giggling at the remark, the Faunus girl's eyes were drawn downward. Soon after, she grew a slightly dour complexion. "Oh no, Coco, your slacks." She addressed, pointing down by her friend's knee.

Lowering her shades, the brunette stuck out her left foot to get a better look. To her surprise, she saw a modest tear. She frowned, but didn't say anything upon it's discovery.

Velvet's ears drooped partially, as though taking her partner's sadness upon herself. "I told you that you shouldn't wear your good clothes to practice drills."

The other girl paired a shrug to her bemoaning sigh. "It's fine." She dragged out, clearly a little annoyed by the rip in the article. "I actually have a couple spare sets in the locker room. I'll change there and meet you all back at the dorms."

"Ok, but you may want to hurry. I think the first years are supposed to use the amphitheater the period after us." Velvet warned to her already embarking teammate.

Coco waved the advise off as she walked right back into the building she had just left.

… … …

The locker room was completely barren aside from Coco. Considering it was the twilight between classes, it was to be expected.

Opening up her personal storage, a few alternative outfit choices were hung up in front of her. Before deciding upon which one would act as her replacement apparel, she started to undress.

Hanging her belt up inside, she moved onto her boots which she promptly removed one after another. Undoing the button of her designer slacks, she started sliding them down her legs. The action exposing her fair skin. Dressing herself in the latest fashion meant she rarely had time for a tan. As such, her skin glowed with a certain untouched beauty. Stepping out of them, she placed the attire beside her belt.

From the waist down, Coco Adel was clad in nothing but black lacy underwear and a matching pair of short socks. Even if people couldn't see it, why shouldn't she dress to impress when it came to her choice of undergarments. The design was intricate and cupped her somewhat plump rear in all the right ways.

As she was about to compare her replacement choices she heard the West entrance door open up, a single pair of footsteps following soon after. The owner was hidden from intimidate sight by a few rows of lockers in the center of the room.

"Just like a first year to show up early to class." The stylish girl commented, thinking out loud as she held up one pair of slacks then another.

While the footsteps grew nearer, Coco noticed they were a bit heavier than most girls. They also lacked a certain level of genteel that was to be expected. These curiosities were answered when the owner of the steps rounded the corner.

A tall blond boy entered her presence with a scroll in hand. Distracted by the handheld, he didn't even look up to address her. "Hey Pyrrha, I was wondering if we—"

Looking up for the first time, he abruptly stopped cold and mid-sentence. Halting her doings as well, the adolescent glanced over lazily to meet his shaking gaze.

The boy's face lit up as red as a cherry. His mouth dropped and he stared at her agape. "Ah! S-Sorry!" Almost frantic, he spun around and rigidly stood at attention, giving the half dressed woman his back out of decency.

Coco didn't really know if such a spectacle was necessary, though it was entertaining. Perhaps the reaction was to be expected, especially from someone lacking a certain level of _experience_. It wasn't as though she was naked or truly indisposed. Not abashed in the slightest, she returned to her clothes.

She couldn't place it entirely, but there was something about his face that seemed somewhat familiar to her. Had she met him before? She couldn't recall. He definitely wasn't from her year. Maybe he was one of the underclassmen that Velvet had been talking with lately.

Glancing over her shoulder, she wore a confident smirk. "Enjoy the show, kid?" She teased, trying to get him to loosen up.

Both ashamed and timid, the younger of the two remained standing with his front facing away. His shoulders and chest both caught up in a series of jitters. "Sorry, again." He apologized meekly, first and foremost. "I was looking for one of my teammates. I was hoping I could catch her before... y'know." He paused near the end, struggling to find the words in his practically tongue tied state.

When the sounds of the West side doors opening up echoed into the otherwise empty room, Coco watched for the boy's no doubt colorful reaction. As a wave of footsteps and chatter came pouring in, the teen's had a visible streak of fear practically jolt down his spine as his whole body appeared to lock up in place.

Coco chuckled to herself at the sight. "If it were my call, I'd scamper off in your shoes. Explaining why a boy's in the girl's changing area might be a bit of a hard sell." She advised offhandedly with little concern.

"Yeah. Uh, thanks." Turning around, the blond rose a hand in front of his eyes as not to peep on anything else. With locked knees he marched awkwardly passed the changing female and toward the opposite end of the room.

As soon as he passed her, the East side doors opened up as well. A new wave of entrees making their way inside.

Coco smiled. "Ah, well. You tried." She chimed, cheaply acknowledging how hopeless the boy's situation had quickly become.

With a loud, audible gulp, the lanky youth started to run his fingers through his messy hair in a distressed fashion. "This is bad. Like, really bad." Cool under pressure he was not.

"Very much so, love." The older student mentioned in agreement, still focusing more on her choice of attire. "The beige one goes better with my top, but the capris really pull the whole thing together." She commented aloud, establishing just how little the other's dire straits mattered to her at that instance.

"I... I..." The freshman started whipping his head around, muttering all the while. "I gotta hide." He finally decided on.

"Brilliant. Good luck with that." The minigun toting teen replied, barely focusing on him any longer. Her brow knitted itself as she took a quick look over the locker interior. "Velvet doesn't know what she's talking about. There's nothing wrong with me using this thing as a substitute closet. It's not my fault the blasted thing has so much room." Her last comment unknowingly jerked the boy's head back over toward her in full.

… … …

The girls talked and gossiped as they walked over toward their personal storage lockers. Nothing out of the ordinary stopping them along the way. Switching between their school uniform's and combat gear, they chatted amongst themselves.

Within one of the central rows of lockers, a previously open one had been shut. Inside, pressed up chest to chest were the fashionable upperclasswoman and the less than composed younger blond. Even with the male's back pressed up against the furthermost wall, and with limbs intertwined, Coco's unguarded ass was still pressing up against steel door.

Squeezing her arms free from their cramped predicament, the woman found placing them close to her sides had actually made things worse. "I'd almost call this resourceful." Her sunglasses slipping down the ridge of her nose, beady brown pupils trained up toward the man who towered more than a full head taller than her. "Any reason I'm in here too?" She asked, clearly irked. With a few grunts she continued to attempt to position herself more comfortably without anvil.

The man found it hard to maintain eye contact. "I just sorta panicked." He whispered back. "Sorry."

Be it from the heat that was already starting to accumulate withing the packed storage or from the sheer proximity of the moderately undressed woman pushed up against him, the adolescent may as well have had his cheeks dipped in scarlet paint.

Sighing at the situation, Coco rolled her eyes. Reaching down with one hand, she tugged at a lower crease in her bottoms. Pulling out part of the lining, it snapped properly against her skin, causing a faint jiggle. "It's fine. I'm a sure I'll forget all about it after you take me out for a tour of my favorite clothing stores."

The scrawny student cautiously inched his view toward the other. "That seems a little— Ow!" His restrained cry came out more closely to a jerking whimper. A set of nails now digging into his sides.

Pulling the taller's gaze down to her properly, Coco stood up on her tiptoes to minimize the distance between them, even if only a little bit. "It would look real bad for you if I screamed right now, wouldn't it?" She grievously informed with a narrowed gaze, squeezing tighter.

"G-Got it." The male agreed, freeing him from the shorter's vice-grip. After a few moments of awkward silence, the teen started looking around to distract his eyes. "I'm Jaune, by the way." He brought up clumsily, desperate to pull his attention away from the assets pressing up against his midsection.

Snaking her arms overhead, Coco rested them up against the boy's chest. She was silent at first, her eyes studying the compliant teen before her. "And your hobbies include kidnapping half dressed women into confined and secluded areas?" She joked flatly, steering more closely toward an accusation. A disapproving glare peering up at him all the while.

Jaune sulked the other's accusation. "Hey! That's not—"

A quick hand reached up and silenced the youth before he could protest in what was beginning to definitely avoid be an inside voice. "Hush. We have to be quiet." She commanded in a whisper. Her hand staying up until she received a head nod for verification.

Ten minutes. That was how long Coco Adel had decided she probably need to stay put before they could undo that latch from the inside and walk on out of here. Jaune, as she was so closely getting familiar with, clearly wasn't the brightest, but that didn't mean she was going to necessarily ruin his reputation over a misunderstanding. Besides, she could put up with an unwarranted session of seven minutes in heaven if it meant getting a shopping trip out of it at someone else expense.

Glancing through the louvers in the front door of the locker, the pair spotted a familiar sight. A short haired redhead strolled right on by, her signature sniper-scythe in tow. Seemingly excited, she jogged on by with a spring to her step. A cheerful hum emanating from her as she passed through.

Walking beside Beacon's youngest was her partner, the Schnee heiress herself. Her refined strut, a complete contrast the the casualness her partner just showed off. The classy student's features rested in the usual austere manner that had no doubt been cemented into her since childhood. Her flat mouth and averse gaze liken to sculpted glass.

The two girls paused in front of a set of lockers opposite of the shared cabinet which concealed to two trapped onlookers. They were talking about something or other, but due to the discussions of everyone else in the now crowded room, their conversation was indistinguishable from the rest.

Not particularly interested in the duo, Coco turned away. Taking a gander up at the man she was pressed against, she noticed his eyes were trained on the white haired beauty and no one else. His face lighting up as it cradled a wide smile.

Curious, she took another quick glimpse over her shoulder. What she saw was the heiress untying her uniform's red ribbon and promptly after move onto the topmost buttons of her blouse, exposing her defined collarbones. Turning forward again, the fashionista watched as the blond's face started to sink. His cheeks heating up, he immediately after turned his head fully away to stop himself from peeping.

A low chortle escaped the shorter teen at the sight. "Careful. Someone might think you have a modest streak to you." Coco teased provokingly, having her fun where she could.

"Don't make this anymore harder for me than it has to be." The adolescent huntsman in-training quietly replied, more curt than before, understandably pestered by the other's jabs at his character.

Feeling something begin to poke at her core, the teen grew a mischievous idea. A devilish grin growing to match. Subtly, she started to trail her dominant hand down by her side. "I'm not too sure. This guy seems pretty hard already." Her fingertips rubbing against the man's bulging crotch as she spoke.

"W-W-Why are you touching that?" Jaune squeaked out, his voice cracking along the way. If that back wall wasn't there, he would have fallen over.

Continuing her hand massage, Coco inched up on her tiptoes once more. "I started to notice it when that Schnee girl came by." She whispered into his ear. The woman's fingernails traced it's outline, prodding the head along the way. "Does someone have a crush, or are they just weak to... _intimacy_?" Pursing her lips, she blew a hot breath into his ear. The boy's now trembling knees were a sight that made the other giggle.

Throwing delicacy aside, the older girl gave the man's girth a firm squeeze. Slow as the brunette could muster, she pumped her hand down all the way to the tip, then back up to the base. After a few runs over the shaft, she stopped along the middle. Clutching down on the underside with her fingertips, her thumb pressed onto the head, rotating pressure around it. The heat of the organ was seeping straight through the polyester, feeding into her palm.

"This isn't fair." The blond complained. His mouth left ajar for the past minute now, short hot gasps escaped him now and then. His voice, restrained as not to attract attention. The result left his face especially meek and frail looking.

Coco watched delightfully as she began to figure out exactly which areas of the youth's member would cause his breath to hitch on reflex. "Don't be that way." Reaching down with her other hand, she grabbed the bottom of her top. "Let's make it even." Yanking it up, she rested it atop her now fully exposed bra and modest chest. The lacy and intricate designs of the black fabric matching their lower half of the set. The sight caused the male to swallow a heavy and deserving gulp.

In truth, it had been a while since Coco had last fooled around. Perhaps that was why she was being so aggressive. Yatsu was always an option when she was in need of a good room-tossing. When she made it back to the dorms maybe she could—

C _lang!_

The front of the locker creaked loudly as a bang from the other side froze the two to their core. Coco could practically feel her veins become like ice as her heart skipped a beat. Her muscles and shoulders each tensing up heavily.

Cautiously, she looked over her shoulder to see someone's back leaning up against the front of their locker. Listening carefully, she could make out normal conversation playing out on the other side. Somehow, they had yet to be discovered.

The close call earned from her a sigh of relief. both shoulders slacking to accompany the sense of alleviation that washed over her.

After a zipping noise was heard from back in front of her, a pair of thumbs scooped up the side strings of her panties.

Arching a brow, Coco slowly turned her gaze ahead of her. "Excuse you? What are you—"

Without preparation, her underwear was snatched down passed her ass cheeks. The adolescent's now bare cock that was now poking through his slacks was thrust forward. It grazed along the entrance of her pussy as well as her inner thighs as she was pulled toward him stomach to stomach.

The unexpected action pulled a weak moan from her lips. Humiliated by her body's natural reaction, she buried her face into his shoulder to hide her transparent embarrassment.

Leaning down, Jaune cupped her ass with both hands. "We have to be quiet, remember?" His tone was plain, infuriatingly so.

"You cheeky little..." Coco trailed off amidst her frustration as the boy started to slowly grind his girth against her lower lips. His warm hands feeling her up as they groped her rear end all the while. Biting the inside corner of her lips, she continued to hide her face.

They had been in their for too long. The cramped space combined with the currently blocked poor ventilation was causing the temperature to rise quickly. The heated breathless gasps escaping the older certainly didn't help the matter. As such, a thin layer of sweat started to accumulate atop her smooth skin. With better lighting, she would have been glistening in that dark room.

It was like there was a fog in her head, she couldn't focus. The crowds outside must have been thinning by now. She just needed to put up with it a little while longer.

She could feel the rubbing between her legs start to transpire more smoothly than before. She didn't need to look down to know the reason why. Her body had started to supply a natural lubricant in anticipation. Dammit, it had been too long.

When Jaune pulled himself back further than usual, pumping forward, he accidentally stumbled upon her entrance. His head delving in, he stopped as soon as he realized and let it sit by the neck before any real penetration could occur.

Coco went completely silent and still as a doll. Her eyes shot open wide at what almost happened. Her chest tightening up as her fingers dug into the younger's chest. When he slowly started to pull out, she felt her whole body relax.

An instance later, Jaune shoved as much of his length into her as he could in one sharp thrust. Her entrance spreading and clamping around the desired instrument. She came right then and there.

"Ahhh~" Coco breathed out in a daze. Like a cold needle pinching the back of her neck, she rose a hand to cover her mouth upon realizing what she had just done. That had never happened before. Was that really her? Was that noise truly something that left her body?

Not giving her a moment to rest, the other teen started to slowly pull and push his shaft inside of her rhythmically. Left without the time to recover, all she could do was bite into the corner of his dress jacket to prevent another mortifying moan from passing her lips.

Yatsu was bigger. When it came to size, it really wasn't a contest. The man in front of her did have a sharper curve though. As such, it was hitting places that normally went unattended, places that felt far too good.

As the thrusts kept coming, Coco was becoming more and more thankful for their height difference. With their waists not lining up properly, it meant that even when the other pressed forward from hip to hip, he only reached about halfway. Anymore and she really wouldn't be able to manage.

Almost as though sensing her reservations, Jaune slowed his plunges to a crawl. The brunette flinched when the other squeezed her ass harder and more firmly than before. Spreading his legs the few inches the locker's diameter allotted him, he tightened his hold and lifted the girl right off her feet. All of a sudden suspended, Coco wrapped her arms around the other's neck for support and fear of falling.

Before she could get used to the feeling, her entire core was slammed inward. Her pussy opening up for him as she took in his member's full shape for the first time. Digging into her cheeks, he started to repeat the brutal motion over and over.

Coco's eyes started to water from the pleasurable act performed on her. Each one of her toes curling with every odd thrust.

Coco had always considered herself to have more experience than most when it came to intimacy with the opposite sex. At least, for someone her age anyway. Yet, as her head was going blank, she realized a stark difference between those times and now. Back then, she had always been the initiator. She had always taken the lead. She was always the one on top. What was befalling her now was completely different.

She didn't notice at first, but the blond wasn't actually thrusting anymore. Instead, her hoisted body was smashed up and down his full girth without a single waist movement on his part. She was being treated like a cock sleeve, and the feeling was incredible.

Maybe it was everything about their situation, perhaps it was the new found joy she felt from being a bottom, either way, the pounding she was experiencing was sending her over the moon. The head of his shaft was scraping along the top of her walls. Her entrance tightened up every time she was pulled off of him. It was as though her aching body was defiant against the idea of letting him go.

She was the one now who couldn't keep her mouth shut. It hung open in bliss as unsteady breaths and pitched cries fumbled out of her. Bringing her body up and down faster, her moist cavern started to produce heavy wet smacks with each pass.

Coco tried to speak but was finding it hard to form words. Moving her mouth, no sound left it at first apart from the throes of passion coursing through her. "N-Not so loud, Jaune!" She shouted in protest, losing more and more control.

Her whole body felt as though it was locking up. A heated sensation spread across her damp skin like a wildfire. She was going to cum again, and when she did, she would scream. She could feel his manhood seem to grow a little larger. As her lower half was made to suck him in again and again she started to feel it twitch every so often. He was getting close too, and the thought of him filling her up was about to push her over the edge.

Coco's entire body jerked as she took in a sharp inhale. Opening her mouth to scream, the boy crashed his lips around hers. Her shaking voice restrained to that of a hoarse moan, she wrapped her legs around him as her bottom half was shoved down to the very base of his cock, allowing him to reach her deepest parts.

His hot seed covered her every interior nook and cranny. It pulsated strongly, rubbing against her harder as he released more and more of his juices into her. The older girl's body trembled as she too reached her peaks from a second orgasm. After, her whole body went limp, if she wasn't being held and straddled, she would have become a puddle on the floor.

As her highs started to slowly settle, Coco never stopped hungrily claiming the other's lips, and he returned the heated embrace passionately. His seed starting to overflow from her pussy, it ran down the upper part of her thigh before dripping beneath them. A small viscus pool growing by their feet, a portion staining the abandoned ripped trousers from earlier.

The haze that had been growing in her head was finally starting to recede. In doing so, Coco realized something that hadn't occurred to her at first. The younger had came here looking for a teammate, the girl's locker room, and he expected to find her alone. She had originally viewed him as a hesitant virgin, but she was beginning to think that assumption couldn't have been more wrong. He was a grimm in sheep's clothing, and she fell for it.

The locker room had cleared out ages ago. The pair however wouldn't be leaving it's compartments for the greater half of an hour though.

… … …

Coco sat legs crossed on a bench which overlooked the school fountain. Her appearance since cleaned up along with a replacement outfit, she sat placid as she sipped on a recently cracked open soda can. An arm lounged over the backside comfortably.

Standing beside her, his head hung somewhat low, Jaune Arc stared at the ground. Difficult to make eye contact, he almost looked like a sad pup that wasn't quite sure how to make up for his misdeeds.

Finishing her sip, the brunette let out a content sigh. Adjusting her shades, she kept a firm gaze on the fountain in front of her. "Very bold for a freshmen. You've got guts. I'll give you that much." She acknowledged, taking another short sip.

Gulping, the blond lowered his head further in shame. "Like I said, I'm _really_ sorry about earlier. I just kinda got... swept up in it all. I don't know." Running a hand through his moppy hair, it was obvious this moment couldn't have been more torturous for him.

Coco nonetheless, had no sympathy. "I remember thinking halfway through: Wow, he's actually going through with it." She brought up, further twisting the knife.

"S-Sorry." Was all the other student could muster, done making excuses.

Her mischievous smirk from before slowly returned to her face. Putting down her drink, she leaned forward, holding her head up with one hand. "It's fine." She admitted, clearing her throat so that the younger would face her again. When he did, she pulled down the neck of her shirt.

In doing so, the gawky teen got an up close view of the other's chest. While changing clothes, it appeared Coco had opted out of wearing a bra for the rest of the day. As such, the boy had a full view of her bare skin and perky pink nipples.

Her features lighting up with an excited flush, Coco flashed a strong confident grin. "Let me know if you're ever ready to hit the town, kid."

 **The End**

* * *

 _Author Notes:_ This story as a whole was inspired by artwork from an artist named Inuyuru who drew a shot of Coco and Jaune getting it on in a closet.


End file.
